


Winter Cuddles

by eggmyung



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Cute?, Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hot, I'm Bad At Tagging, Nicknames, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Teasing, Thighs, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggmyung/pseuds/eggmyung
Summary: Winter was your favorite season as you and your boyfriend Minhyuk cuddle a lot, but things took a different turn when this winter felt colder than before.
Relationships: Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Winter Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> First smut in the year 2021!  
> follow me on twitter @eggmyung if you want to request!

It's the winter season and you're tucked in your bed with your boyfriend, Minhyuk, with two layers of blanket. You can feel his breath fanning on your shoulder while he's being your big spoon. Winter was your favorite season not only because of the beautiful snow but because you get to cuddle more with him, you guys cuddle most if the time all throughout different seasons but when winter comes, not a day passes by that you don't.

What kind of surprised you is that today seemed to be a little too cold from the winter your body is used to, even when covered in two layers, you feel your body shiver from cold. Minhyuk noticed this and tried to make you warm by rubbing your arms while his eyes are closed but it doesn't seem that you're getting any warmer.

"Hyukkie?" You whispered looking over your shoulder to see a soundly sleeping Minhyuk trying to keep you warm.

Instead of answering, he only wrapped his arms around your waist and buried his face on your neck.

"Hyuk I still feel cold.." you sigh turning around squeezing your face to his neck and curling up into his body. You hugged him trying to get the warmth you want.

"Hmm.. Babe, stop moving.." he murmured, obviously not liking how he's being disturbed in his sleep.

"Sorry.." you mumbled, still feeling the tinge of cold air. "I.. I'll go out and heat something up, I'm really cold.."

But Minhyuk didn't like the idea and whined making you chuckle. He pulled you closer, almost squishing you and asked if it's enough, you honestly want to say yes because you're loving how his strong arms are wrapped around you but it won't take long before you shiver again so instead, you placed a kiss on his nose and smiled.

"I'll be quick, I'll just warm myself up, okay? Love y—" 

"Spread your legs." He ordered, still with his eyes closed, cutting you off from what you were saying. A blush crept to your face and your thoughts were flooded with little images of what he might do.

"W-what?" 

"Just spread them, I don't want you getting out of bed because you're cold. I want you here." 

You slowly did as told and waited for what he'll do, you were expecting his hands to fondle you down there but when he pulled your leg over his thigh you were kind of disappointed.

"Hyuk? What am I— o-oh.." all your disappointments were thrown out of the window when you felt his firm thigh rub against your clothed core.

"This'll keep you warm." He whispered before kissing your lips softly as he continued to move his thigh making you blush furiously.

His soft kisses started to bring heat to your body when he slowly let your tongues meet inside your mouth, it was painfully slow, both the way he rubs his thigh on you and his kisses. 

"M-minhyuk—" you groaned in his mouth when he pressed his knee on you a little harder. You felt him smile in between your kisses. He felt the urge to tease you a little so he pulls aways and watches you instinctively follow and try capturing his lips again which made him chuckle. You whine at this but in an instant you moaned because he rubbed his thighs on you harder than before.

"F-fuck—" you mumbled

"Enjoying it, are we?" He teased watching your face flush as you bit your lip and nod, meeting his movements. 

"H-hyuk can I ride your thigh.. please?" You ask wanting to rub yourself more on his thigh. He nodded and guided you to sit astride on his left leg, you were fixing yourself to find the spot where you can feel him the most. You felt his hand on your waist as you got into position and started to caress your sides while you slowly grind on him. 

"T-this feels good. H-hyuk—" 

"Yeah? How good, princess?" He asked guiding your hips to move faster making you ball your fist on Minhyuk's chest.

"R-really good.."

"Tell me more, sweetheart. How do you feel grinding on my thighs?" 

You couldn't answer him, your mouth was agape and you were breathing heavily. You threw your head back when Minhyuk moved his thigh and accidentally grazed your clit. You moaned a little too loud making him chuckle.

"Now, you might want to control that." He watches you with a smirk on his face when he saw how you we're desperately wanting more friction in between your legs. "Unless you want our neighbors to hear how whiny and desperate you are.." 

"M-Minhyuk I— f-fuhh– hmm p-please–" you were rambling words as you felt the heat from your core move throughout your body. You felt it climb up your neck and cheek making you red.

"You look heated up already. Let's stop?" Minhyuk teased, stoping his thighs from moving making you whine and give him a sneer. You hit his chest and felt yourself grind on his thigh quicker.

"Fuck y-you." You managed to breathe out while your eyes were shut. "Stop teasing me. Move your thighs, meet my movements. Please hyuk, I'm begging— FUCK YES LIKE THAT– oh god your thighs feel so firm I might cum just from rubbing myself to you."

Minhyuk smirked, he liked the idea. He planned on giving you a hand and play with your clit but seeing as you were moaning, groaning and whining just from his thigh, he figured it would be fun to watch you writher above him without his help. 

"Cum on my thighs then." He challenged, slowly stoping his motions again. "My legs are getting tired, you can grind on me on your own right, princess?" 

"H-huh?" You opened your eyes, half lidded and saw the smug look on his face. "H-hyuk I c-can't. I need more—"

"Then hump me. Make your own 'more'. Go crazy on my thigh, love. I'll have my hands on your waist so you won't fall. Make yourself cum on my thigh. Pleasure yourself." 

You bit your lip and stared into his eyes  _ Ah fuck, he won't help me for sure. I have to bring myself to my own orgasm.  _ You thought and positioned yourself better, your ass a little up and your pussy against his hard thigh. When you were grinding a while ago, you were sitting flat and you feel his thigh from your pussy and ass, now that you've adjusted all that meets Minhyuk's thigh is your wet, soaking, clothed pussy. You started to move you hips and oh for the love of god did it felt amazingly better than you first did. You felt electricity jolt inside you. You glanced at Minhyukk who was watching you with lustful eyes. He lick his lips and it turned you on that you made another hard grind. 

"S-shit—" you shiver as you felt your underwear graze your clit repeatedly everytime you move your hips.

"Hmm, that felt good, didn't it? I felt you shake." Minhyuk snickered "Do that again, it'll bring you to the edge." 

You nodded slowly and took a deep breath, your hands were flat on Minhyuk's chest as you used it to support your weight when you grind. You did as he told and you felt another surge of electricity flow in your blood, it was intense making you scream.

"G-goddamit! Hyuk!" You whimper and moan out loud. "Fuck it feels amazing— shit– it.. it— OH gosh–" you were a moaning mess as you started humping like a mad dog on his thigh.

"Feels so fucking tingly and g-good—" you squeaked in a little high pitch voice. "It hurts when it's too much but it also feels so fucking great that I don't care how it hurts an-anymore FUCK–HYUKKIE—"

"You're throbbing babe. I can feel your pussy clench. You're too excited. You're loving this huh?" Minhyuk started speaking, knowing how your thoughts were scattered and you couldn't speak coherently.

"Getting close, princess?" He asks making you nod intensely, you whimper above him as your hands gripped on Minhyuk's shirt, slowly balling your fist. 

You felt your orgasm coming, you couldn't breathe properly, you just wanted to let it all out but you couldn't. You need more, more than this. If only Minhyuk meets your movements to give you more pressure you'd eventually cum but he doesn't seem like he'd help you. 

"How close, sweetie?" He asks again, his hand on your waist tracing circles, adding more sensation run through your spine.

"R-really—" You answered in an almost whisper trying to feel more of him, more of his hard and firm thighs, you wanted your clit to hurt, you want it hurting from pleasure.

And as if Minhyuk knew what you wanted, he suddenly moved his thighs meeting your grinds. You opened your eyes wide, surprised with what he did, you felt something in you stir, you knew you'll be cumming in less than a minute now. You felt his grip on your waist tighten, holding you in place to followed by him rubbing his thigh hard and fast. 

"You were waiting for this, weren't you?" He growled making you shake above him, you couldn't move or grind your hips as he held you firmly and rubbed his thighs on you. All that came out of your lips were strings of curses, you knew better to keep it down but how can you when you'll reach your orgasm? 

"Cum for me, princess." He said seductively with his bedroom voice, watching you roll your eyes and rip a guttural moan from your throat as you cum. You saw how painfully hard Minhyuk was in his boxers but you paid no attention to it at all and rode down your orgasm shaking, hips stuttering and chest heaving.

You fall on his chest with a huff and whispered "that was.. flabbergasting."

He smiled and slowly pulled the blankets above you again, you were completely clothed anyway, you didn't make a mess. He let you rest on his chest and waited for you to come down from your high, brushing your hair, whispering sweet nothings and placing kisses on the crown of your head.

"You were so beautiful, baby. You did amazing."

You slowly looked up at him with a contented smile and moved to his side, cuddling him like you were before you started. 

"I love you." You murmured in his chest making him chuckle and pull away to hold your face and kiss your lips. 

"I love you more, princess." He grinned and let your noses meet "Did it work? Not cold anymore?"

You laughed lightly at his question and nodded. Placing a soft smack on his lips.

"It sure did, Hyuk. It sure did." 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly want to ride his thigh too 😔
> 
> follow me on twitter @eggmyung if you want to request!


End file.
